This invention relates to devices used to groom animals, humans and textile objects, for example carpets, that include a system to collect loose hair and debris. The new device with vacuum system incorporates a tool holder with a vacuum inlet nozzle and conduit. A constriction or choke location may be positioned at an inlet nozzle and a conduit connection.
Various hair collection systems may be known for animal grooming tools. This may be particularly true for hair cutting devices or hair clippers. An example of a hair clipper device with vacuum hair collection system may be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/215,555, filed Aug. 29, 2005. Vacuum apparatus for use in the animal care industry may not include provision for attachment of a variety of tools for use in grooming with the vacuum inlet or collection adjacent to the tool that may be producing loose hair and other debris separated from an animal. In addition, vacuum tools for use with animals, humans or textile objects may not include a constriction location in a forward end of the vacuum channel near the inlet to induce any tendency for hair, debris or other matter to accumulate and clog the vacuum channel to occur near the inlet for ease of removal. Often the air flow in a vacuum channel may be restricted by clogging in a hose or conduit location that may require disassembly to clear any restriction.